Netsua Namde: Adventures of Team Elite
by whitevenom91
Summary: This is the life of a Gym Leader, a Team Leader of an organization, and a family trying to all save Pokemon yet work against each other.
1. Born of a Gym Leader

Netsua and Team Elite

Netsua and Team Elite

By: Austen Edman

Chapter 1: A New Member is Born

"Hurry up Netsua" Yelled Misty of the Cerulean City Gym. Her Starmie right in front of her, attacking a group of Raticate with Bubble. "If we don't get out of there soon, I don't know what will happen."

Netusa was about 5'10" from the Kanto region. His black hair had a purple tent to it, and his clothes were tight, and very fashionable.  
Taking a Pokeball from his belt he through it, "Go! Alakazam!" Netsua yelled, as a bright flash of light busted out of the ball and out came a fox-like Pokemon. "Alakazam, Shadow Ball!" Alakazam used his spoons in his hands to make a cross, and a ball of darkness developed and went flying at a door, busting it open.

"Great Job Netsua, now Starmie, Ice Beam on the Grunt!" Misty yelled as Starmie started firing a bolt of ice at the Team Rocket Grunt, trying to make a run for it from his crimes.

"No, please, I didn't do any…" before he could finish, he was encased in a block of ice.

"If you can't do the time, don't do the crime," Misty said mocking Officer Jenny.

"Wow Netsua. You did really awesome! You're Pokemon and you are in perfect sync, I can't see why you wouldn't be asked as Gym Leader of the new gym they're making, and it's in your own hometown, which gives you another great advantage. You're going to be 16 and a Gym Leader. You'll be the second youngest… first being me of course." Misty said while Netsua was feeding Alakazam.

"Thanks Misty. That means a lot coming from you." Netsua said with a smile.

"I'm serious though, you…" Misty stopped at the beeping of her phone. "Hello, …. Yeah? Ok." She put it back in her pocket. "Let's go, another mission from the commander."

Netsua stood up and returned Alakazam. "Where do we need to go?"

"Indigo Plato. Lance wants all members of Team Elite to meet there. And he asked for you…. So I can only assume one thing sir." She smiled.

"Let's fly there!" He yelled in an excitement burst of air, throwing a Pokeball to have a huge Dragon like Pokemon come out with red wings and down on all fours. "Salamence, take us to Indigo Plato please?" Netusa asked him as it returned with a snarl of approval.

"Welcome everyone, and thank you for coming on such short notice. It puts great pride in my heart that I can now announce that Team Elite is now finally combined with Kanto, Joto, and Hoenn regions." Lance said, a tall young man with blazing red hair. And applause escaped from the few people that were there. "It also brings me great pleasure, in crowning someone else with my power. As you know, I was only elected command until we could find someone that would be a better match up after Giovanni turned against us." The audience went quiet and whispers jumped around. "But, this person will not dare go against us, not for a long shot. For they have been tested in many situations, and have stopped numerous attacks and thefts of Pokemon. There love for Pokemon is so strong that it some times questions many of us how dedicated we ourselves are. Now, with out further ado, I present, Netsua Namde! The new Team Elite member, and the new Gym Leader of Psyfall City!!" And thunderous applause came from both people and Pokemon and Netsua walked up to the stage and finally got to accept the new badge he would soon be handing out to victors at his gym.


	2. Enters a New Team

Chapter Two: Enters a new Team

Chapter Two: Enters a new Team

(Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Pokemon. This story is just for fun and is just a work of imagination.)

"Hurry up!" Yelled a tall man all in dark blue. "If we don't get out of here soon, the boss will have our heads."

A big group of people were all in dark blue, at the back of a Pokemon Center, a place for sick and injured Pokemon, and were breaking down the door into it.

"Grab every Pokemon you can fine. Even if they are lame and sick, take them! They'll make great additions to the masters collection!"

"What is going on here!?" asked a girl with pink hair. "Chansey, Egg Bomb!" A big pink pokemon with an egg in its pouch threw the egg and it exploded on contact with one of the thieves.

"Nurse Joy, why don't you just go back to bed and let us do our job?" asked the leader of the group.

"You, You're not Team Rocket! Who are you?" while asking that, Chansey was ensnared in a net thrown from one of the grunts.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves, we are Team Fog, and we are fading away with your Pokemon." He said as he threw a Pokeball and a Koffing came out. "Koffing, Poison Gas Attack!"

"Koffing!" it shouted as it filled the room with a thick gas as Team Fog ran away with all the Pokemon and Nurse Joy was knocked unconscious.

"I am Eddie Peace! And I am here for a Pokemon Battle!" Said Eddie, a boy with dark brown hair, a white shirt and super tight black pants. A bandana around his neck, with a Pokeball in his hand.

"I am Netsua Namde, leader of this Gym, and I accept your challenge. We will have a three on three Pokemon battle, no time limit, the field will change when ever one of us switches Pokemon the battlefield will change." Netsua said as a board above him started to showing random symbols flashing on the screen. "Just tell me when to stop."

The flashing continued. "Stop!" Shouted Eddie, as Netsua slammed the button with his palm, and it stopped on a snow flake icon.

"The ice field it is then." Netsua said while the field filled with icicles coming up from out of the grown. "As gym leader, I'll choose first, go Starmie!" Netua yelled throwing the Pokeball as a purple Starfish came out of the Pokeball.

"huuuhhhh" Starmie gasped out after leaving the Pokeball.

"Go, Pikachu!!" Said Eddie as he threw the Pokeball and a yellow mouse came out. "Pika Pi!" Pikachu said getting into a battle position, its cheeks lit with electricity.

"And, let the match begin" Netsua yelled. "Starmie, Bubblebeam attack, go!" Yelled Netsua again, while Starmie fired a burst of fast moving bubbles towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Agility, then thundershock!" Pikachu jumped up into the air to dodge the bubble stream, and then attacked with a light thunder jolt at the Star shape Pokemon.

"Starmie, Mirror Coat, Go!" Starmie's gem lit up and out came a metal octagon shaped disc, that took the hit and reflected it back at Pikachu. Pikachu fell to the floor and was out cold.

"Pikachu, return!" yelled Eddie. Pikachu disappeared back into the Pokeball.

"Well, that's one Pokemon; now tell me when to stop!" Netsua yelled as the board above him lit up again and started showing random icons on the screen.

"Stop," Eddie said. The icon showed a rock.

"And let's rock and roll, Starmie get ready!" Netsua snapped his fingers, and the ice melted and turned into rocks and boulders.

"Jigglypuff, you're up!" Eddie through a Black Pokeball with a heart on it. Out came the Pink Balloon Pokemon. "Jigglypuff, sing!" Jigglypuff started to sing and Starmie's gem stopped glowing.

"Starmie, return!" Starmie went back into Netsua's Pokeball. "Alakazam, you're up!" Out came the Fox Pokemon. Rubix Snapped and the field change to a psychic filed, floating platforms were drifting around. "Alakazam, Shadow ball!" The ball of absolute darkness hit Jigglypuff head on, making it fly out of the arena.

"Jigglypuff, Return!" Jigglypuff returned. "Good job. Well, guess it's just you Squirtle!" He through his Pokeball and out came Squirtle.

"A Squirtle, how cute!" Said Netsua. "But just because you have a cute Pokemon doesn't mean I won't go all out. Alakazam, Thunder Bolt, go!" Alakazam put his two spoons in the air with his psychic powers as its eyes lit up and a shock of electricity went flying towards the little shellfish Pokemon.

"Squirtle!!" Eddie yelled as the little turtle was fried and fell on its back. "Return."

"Sorry you didn't win…" Said Netsua and extending his arm to him. "But great job."

Eddie took Netsua's hand and grasped it firmly. "Thanks for the great battle."

After Eddie left, Netsua went to check his voice mail. Picking up his phone he dialed his own number and he heard he had one new message.

"_Netsua, Team Elite is needed, please send someone to help. The Pokemon Center in Celadon City has been attack, and who ever they were made Joy go to the hospital. Once you send your agent here, tell them to find me. Jenny out." _

Once Netsua put the phone away, he went to his computer system and got his best team ready for a job that he knew was coming up. He went out side, as his friend Ydoc came up to the Gym. "Hey Netsua, you off to somewhere?"

"Ydoc! Just the person I needed to see. Would you mind watching the gym, you can't give out badges, but you can be my Gym Trainer. I have to go some where for Team Elite business, and yeah… you and me have known each other for a while, I'm sure you own me a favor or two…"

"Netsua shut up and get going. I'll take care of it." Ydoc said as he pulled out a Pokeball showing Netsua that he brought a Pokemon to battle with. "I'll make sure not to lose."

"Thanks, well, wish me luck on my first solo mission." Netsua said throwing out a Pokeball as a Flygon came out, a Green dragonfly like Pokemon with bubble like eyes. "Flygon, fly me to Celadon city please?"

Flygon nodded as Netsua hopped on, and flew off, flying from the relaxing weather of Psyfall City, to the scorching sun of Celadon City.

((What will Netsua be able to find out who the Pokemon thieves are? Will Nurse Joy be able to recover to help with the investigation? Will Ydoc be able to defend the Gym of Psyfall city. Find out next time on Netsua: Adventures of Team Elite.))


	3. Yelsew

Chapter 3 :

Chapter 3 :

**Yelsew**

Flygon and Netsua just landed near the Pokemon center in Celadon City. Jumping quickly off of Flygon, Netsua took out a Pokeball and returned Flygon to it. Netsua took out his cell phone and typed in the local police number.

"Jenny, I'm right by the Pokemon center. I know you told me to meet you at your office, but I thought I would take out the middle man and meet you where we were going to go after I got to your office."

"Netsua, you came yourself? Well, that's wonderful." Jenny replied, surprised.

"Well, I haven't done a mission by myself. I need to see if I'm even able to do that before I start leading people."

"Right, well, I'll be right there, Jenny out."

Ten minutes passed as Jenny pulled up in her motorbike. The walked up to the police line, and the guard let Jenny pass with Netsua. Once they got inside, they saw the whole place destroyed, broken Pokeballs all around, medicine trashed, and Pokemon food littering the floor.

"This is awful…" Netsua mumbled to himself. "Has Nurse Joy been able to recover yet?"

"Not yet. The Doctor said what ever poison they used on her, it must have come from a strong Poison Pokemon. No human poison could do the damage it did to her."

"Well, let's see if the Pokemon can pick anything up that we can't." Netsua said throwing a Pokeball, as a Gengar came out. "Gengar, can you look around here to see what Pokemon might have been recently here."

"Gengar," is said nodding, as it dropped down into the floor.

"By the way, I thought you would have sent one of the elite four members. How did you get away from your gym?" Asked Jenny.

"My friend Ydoc is taking care of the Gym. He is now the new trainer of the gym. He is super strong," Said Netsua looking around for any more clues. That's when Gengar came up. "You'd fine anything Gengar?"

"Gen, gar" It pointed at a pile of debris. Netsua and Jenny went over to the pile and found a little box in the wall.

"What is that?" Asked Netsua.

"Of course! I should have thought of that sooner. It's the secret box that every Pokemon Center has in it. It takes recordings of everything happening in the center when a break in occurs. I forgot about it… we don't normally have break ins so the thought slipped my mind." Said Jenny picking up the box and walking it over to the table. "Let's see if this thing can tell us anything." Jenny pressed the play button as a floating screen became present over the box, showing the Pokemon center from an Ariel inside view. Then, 5 people dressed in dark blue came in. The pointed at the camera above and a Koffing attacked it with a tackle attack, but the audio was still in tack.

"_Hurry up!" said a strange voice. "If we don't get out of here soon, the boss will have our heads." "Grab every Pokemon you can fine. Even if they are lame and sick, take them! They'll make great additions to the masters collection!"_

"_What is going on here!?" The voice of Joy came on. "Chansey, Egg Bomb!" A big pink pokemon with an egg in its pouch threw the egg and it exploded on contact with one of the thieves._

"_Nurse Joy, why don't you just go back to bed and let us do our job?" asked the strange man._

"_You, You're not Team Rocket! Who are you?" Nurse Joy said as Chansey lets out a cry of pain. _

"_Allow us to introduce ourselves, we are Team Fog, and we are fading away with your Pokemon." Said the man. "Koffing, Poison Gas Attack!"_

"Team Fog…?" Asked Jenny out loud. "I haven't heard of them before. They must be new."

"New team, but not a new leader. The leader knew when to strike, and the security of a Pokemon Center. Only the goons weren't smart enough to just simply fine the box and take it with them. No, I think they have been around for a long time. Just under ground. They wanted to be discovered."

Jenny pondered this, while Rubix went outside. "Wait, where you going!" Jenny ran out and found Flygon with Rubix on its back.

"I'm going back to the gym. Koga is going to be at the hospital soon with an antidote that will help Joy recover. Koga is on the mission for now till I can get back. I have … attend to some more matters. I sense… someone out there. Someone I haven't seen in a while. And he will be at my gym any moment…"

(-)

Ydoc was sitting in the gym, watching his Milotic swimming in the island level of the gym. "Milotic, this bites. No Trainers … I really wanted to battle." Just then, the door open. A kid about 13 years old walks in. He had baggy clothes hiding his weight, and dark red hair.

"I'm here to challenge Netsua Namde!" Shouted the trainer.

"He's not in right now. But I'm the Gym Trainer. Maybe you would like to get warm up before he returns." He replied to the kid returning Milotic.

"Very well."

"By the way, what's your name?" Ydoc asked.

"I'm Yelsew." He threw a Pokeball, an Umbreon coming out. "Yelsew Namde!"

(Why does Yelsew have the same last name as Netsua, will Ydoc be able to defend the gym?)


End file.
